


all that glitters

by fan_nerd



Series: body music (reverse au) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alt Ep 10, M/M, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Victor keeps looking at his coach's lips. He puts a hand to his chest in utter frustration. Yuuri is just so, so unfairly handsome, and this fact is slowly killing him.Yuuri turns to him, pushing up his glasses and quirking an eyebrow at his Russian student. "What's wrong?"I love you desperately,he thinks.Aloud, Victor says, "Oh, nothing."





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM A BIG SOFT!!!! OTL
> 
> if u haven't seen [@narootos](http://narootos.tumblr.com/) reversal au, do yourself a favor and get the heck over there!! art links for stuff drawn for the first fic are in the series description, bc im weak af and of course i'm continuing this.
> 
> this fic takes place around ep 10, if flipped. ;)
> 
> ty guys for all your support. enjoy! ♥

The practice session is fairly short. Victor and Yuuri have been polishing the programs for months, and Victor has beyond proven that he's capable of earning gold at any competition he wants to, so long as he stays focused and enthused about his ability to entertain an audience.

When Victor steps off of the ice, Yuuri hands him a towel and a bottle of water. "So," the older man hums a little bit, rolling back on his heels, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Victor hasn't thought about it, honestly. The SP is modeled after his passion for Yuuri; his FS is a story of longing for inspiration, and yet, with a mind full of nothing but his coach and his upcoming competition, Victor's not entirely sure how he wants to act upon said passions and found inspiration. Yuuri gives him a patient look, leaning on the sign boards and fiddling with his glasses. The silver-haired man pushes his bangs out his eyes, fidgeting after he puts on his blade guards.

"If it's up to me, I'd really like to go swimming," Victor offers.

Yuuri frowns. "It's cold outside."

Victor sits down and slips his boots off, smiling. "Well, let's find an indoor pool, then." The two of them wave goodbye to the men they've become familiar with. Phichit gives Victor a particularly special wink, acknowledging his old friend Yuuri with a smile. The Russian man mumbles and flushes, but he doesn't let go of Yuuri's hand. Instead, he grips it even more tightly, feeling a bit bitter that he has to share Yuuri's beautiful visage with anyone at all.

The two of them look up pools online, find a bus schedule to the nearest one, buy swimsuits at a convenience store, and head over. Yuuri lets Victor dictate the conversation, simply content to sleep next to his young protégé on the ride over and let Victor's deep voice roll over him. Victor nudges the brunette awake, forcing his coach to straighten his glasses and yawn when they grab their bags on the crowded bus and head into the public pool.

Victor is distracted once they get their tickets and make it to the dressing room. Yuuri flicks his caramel eyes up at his pupil, smiling nervously. "Hmm?" The younger man hadn't noticed he was staring, so he coughs to cover up his slight embarrassment.

"I was just thinking," the Russian's eyes roam over Yuuri's form, which is contradicting. He's soft at all the edges, for such a steely competitor, what with his round hips, gentle eyes, and heart-shaped face. Regardless, his limbs are tight and shapely, and he looks up at Victor with the most innocent expression, tan hands paused on the waistband of his pants. "That you're incredibly handsome."

Yuuri flushes deep red, rushing to change into his swimsuit. "Oh, shut it."

Victor's hair isn't as long as it used to be, but he still hurries to tie into a messy bun and pad beyond his mentor, barely putting his trunks on the right way. "I meant it, Yuuri! I wasn't teasing you or anything."

The two of them tread into the water slowly, Yuuri still grumbling. Victor drapes himself over his coach's shoulders and revels in the Japanese man's responding flush. They splash each other, languidly hanging around the pool. Yuuri gets tired of swimming and floating first, so he scrolls through his phone on a chair, occasionally looking up to snap pictures of Victor and smile.

Once they leave, the two of them hurry into the showers. Victor corrals Yuuri into one of the tiny stalls, making the older man stammer horribly. "Stoppp," Yuuri whines, giggling as Victor mouths at his neck, pushing the taller man off of him. "Your hair is tickling me, oh my god. We need to go home so you can rest."

"Don't wanna," Victor whines, almost losing his footing on the tile when Yuuri grabs his shoulders, glasses on the top of his dark, messy hair.

"I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." The younger man pouts as Yuuri turns the nozzle on the shower head. "I'll make it worth your while, Victor, so hurry up."

Victor bites his lips in anticipation, his mouth quickly curling up into a heart. "Okay. Ten minutes!"

Yuuri sighs softly as the Russian man pads away, putting one hand over his chest and startled to find his heart racing out of control. "Pull it together, man," Yuuri mumbles, stepping out of his trunks. "You're too old for this."

//

Victor waits by the door to the locker room with an eager expression and bright blue eyes. His hair is wet and messy, and Yuuri thinks it's a little unfair that Victor has spent so much of his life looking up to him, because Yuuri would love to live a day in his shoes. He's still not sure why Victor has had so much trouble making a mark before this year, other than feeling inadequate in Yuuri's shadow, as a skater. Now that Victor feels confident beside him, Yuuri theorizes that he's desperate to show the world how much he loves his coach - loves being _beside_ him.

It's a little embarrassing, how affectionate Victor is, but Yuuri quietly, fondly appreciates his boldness.

"You promised," the taller skater sing-songs the words, looping Yuuri's arm with his own, grinning.

"Come on," Yuuri hums back, leaning into Victor's hold, suddenly taking the lead. Victor stumbles behind him with their bags, following Yuuri with a curious expression. They ride the bus back to the heart of historical Barcelona, and once they get to the shopping district, he speaks up again. "How do you feel about jewelry?"

"I love it!" Victor often dons glittery necklaces and bracelets during his performances, loving the way that they catch the light as he skates.

The sun is setting as Yuuri pulls Victor towards an old church, sheepishly digging in his bag. He looks through it until he comes across two packages. One of them is a set of sapphire earrings, a dazzling cut that would suit the peekaboo bangs his younger protégé is fond of wearing. The other is a black case with a ring. Victor gapes, taken totally aback by the display. "I know you don't need  _luck_ , or anything," Yuuri whispers, clearing his throat a couple of times, "But I thought this might, you know. Help you get in the game for tomorrow."

Victor drops both of his gifts to gasp against his coach's shoulders. "You want to marry me?" He breathlessly cries, eyes quickly filling with tears. Yuuri squeaks in surprise. "It  _is_ an engagement ring, isn't it?"

"I mean, um, I..." Yuuri stills in Victor's hold, mind racing, face burning hot. "If you want it to be, I guess..."

Victor pulls back and wails, pouting sternly. "You don't want to marry me?"

"I do!!" Yuuri puts up his hands and scowls stubbornly. "Maybe not  _right_ _now_ , we'd be rushing things horribly. I just thought, you know, gold for gold? That's what I...was going for."

Victor mock-weeps, dramatically putting his arm over his eyes. "My boyfriend only wants to give me a ring to encourage me to get first place at the Grand Prix."

" _Noooo_ ," Yuuri wails, his face splotchy behind his glasses. "I do love you, I  _do_ , Victor, stop being a jerk. I didn't  _know_ if you'd like it, if I proposed, or if you even felt that deeply about me. Geez."

Victor thrusts a hand into his own bag, digs out a small case, and huffs stubbornly, his eyes threatening to gloss over for real this time. "Yes, stupid." He grabs Yuuri's hand, even though the older man is stammering and wide-eyed. "And I wanted to ask you first and you screwed everything up." He gets down on one knee and kisses Yuuri's hand, even though the older man is mumbling at him to stop making a scene. "Marry me if I get gold tomorrow, Yuuri, please."

Yuuri accepts the ring with a small nod, then he opens his arms. Victor stands up, fighting not to cry as he hugs Yuuri properly this time. "I'm sorry. I got nervous."

"Yeah," Victor says, sniffling against the older man's shoulder. "Kinda got that."

"Sorry," Yuuri mumbles. He pulls back to put his ring on Victor's right hand. After a moment, he wipes Victor's tears and brushes his lengthy bangs out of his face. "I didn't know your ears weren't pierced. I can take the earrings back."

"No," Victor says lowly, hands curling around Yuuri's back. "I want to pierce them now, to wear them. They're pretty."

"I'm glad you like them," Yuuri says, really falling into a proper, tight hug. "Yes, by the way. I'll marry you, Victor. But  _only_ if you get gold."

"Oh, I will," Victor confidently replies, and Yuuri snorts.

The two of them collect themselves shakily, walking back to the hotel with their hands around each other's waists.

//

A few days later, Victor's ear is smarting red at the banquet, and the stud there startles Chris. "I didn't know you liked earrings," the older man comments in his sultry voice and Victor rolls his eyes, not interested in anything the Swiss man has to offer him.

"Yuuri gave it to me," Victor says, blushing stubbornly as his blue eyes wander to his fiancé.

"Just like that ring, huh?" The blonde quirks an eyebrow. Victor averts his eyes and grumbles. "A matching set?"

" _Yes_ ," Victor grits out begrudgingly, a little upset that Chris is taking him away from Yuuri's side, as the older man is across the room chatting absently with Phichit and Celestino. Chris puts his elbow on Victor's shoulder and smirks and the younger man sighs. "What do you want, anyways?"

"Nothing," Chris says, grinning like a cat. "Just taking pleasure in watching a young rival moon over the man of his dreams. It's cute."

Victor shrugs his arm off and stomps off, rolling his eyes and making a beeline for Yuuri.

He kisses the older man suddenly, sidling close to him. He's in luck, because rather than reprimanding him, Yuuri kisses him back softly and says, "We won't stay too late, okay? Now behave yourself." Victor stands beside him and does as he's told, smiling politely.

The older man eventually takes his hand and Victor falls apart, just a little.

Yuuri is beautiful and adorable and  _in love with him_. Which is amazing. And unbelievable.

But now that Victor has his idol next to him, he never wants to let Yuuri go, so he just holds his hand more tightly and takes pleasure in the fact that everyone has physical evidence that they're together now.

Gold burns hot on his chest and his fingers, and sometimes, Yuuri's soft smile burns even more, but Victor finds that he enjoys the sensation.

It's a little bit like feeling  _alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> i 100% blame the earring hc on [em](http://narootos.tumblr.com/). :')
> 
> follow + chat w/ me [on tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)!! requests are open, but pls read my [rq info page first](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/155214009873). happy new year everybody!! ♥♥♥


End file.
